What if?
by BlackJackBJ
Summary: Summary: What if Harry left the Dursley's care when he was 10? What if Dumbledore knew of the abuses Harry has? What if Dumbledore assigned another guardian for Harry? What if this new guardian is Severus Snape, the worst, potion master at Hogwarts?
1. Chapter 1

**What if?** By BlackJackBJ

**Summary:** What if Harry left the Dursley's care when he was 10? What if Dumbledore knew of the abuses Harry has? What if Dumbledore assigned another guardian for Harry? What if this new guardian is Severus Snape, the worst, potion master at Hogwarts?

**Rated:** T

**Disclamer: **Not mine, don't even live near that place, nor have I been there yet.

**A/N:** I'm not too sure about the facts. I really aren't too sure about the color of Dumbledore's chair... So it's going to be red. If I get any names wrong, please tell me. Thanks, read on.

* * *

Albus signed, Ms. Figgs had just informed him about Harry. Albus stood up and paced around his strangely decorated office, tick tock tick tick tock, the familiar sound of his clock ticked in an unorganized pattern. Albus finally sat down letting his old, stiff bones rest on the red, comfortable, cushioned chair. Albus went through the ideas on his mental list, the most important thing now was to get Harry out of 4 Privet Drive and get him a new guardian. The blood wards had broken, Harry no longer called 4 Privet Drive _'Home'. _Time was racing, he needed to save Harry, or the world will lose its saviour.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry felt blood pounding in his ears, his lesson, it was all_ his_ fault. He had done his freakish things _again_, Dudders and his gang was chasing him, the Harry hunt they called it, one second he was on the ground, the _next_? On the school roofs. The teachers didn't believe him, _obviously_.

"I didn't do it on purpose, sir."

"Of course you didn't, boy,_ NOT_." Uncle Vernon screamed at him. "Boy, you are coming with me."

Fear, No, I will _not_ show weakness.

I _will_ not show weakness.

I _WILL_ NOT SHOW WEAKNESS.

"Yes sir." Don't cry, _don't, nothing will happen, no nothing will._

Uncle Vernon pulled Harry towards 4 Privet Drive, once they were in the 'terror' zone, nothing would save him there.

"Boy, you will not do your freakishness in this house nor anywhere near us, you _will_ not do it or else. You are already very lucky you are alive, we should have died with your stupid, drunk parents in the car crash. We are so nice to let _you _live in this house with _us, _normal people. You are a freak, say it." Uncle Vernon toke off his belt and started whipping Harry.

"I am a freak." Harry whispered softly, hoping Uncle Vernon would stop.

_Crack._

"Louder." Boomed Uncle Vernon.

"I am a freak." Harry whispered slightly louder, hoping it would stop soon.

_Crack_

"Louder."

"I am a freak." Harry said, hoping someone would save him.

_Crack_

"Louder."

"I am a freak." Harry screamed at him, praying to every god he knew, which was not much, not that he believed in it.

_Crack_

This continued on for a few more minutes, untill Harry was bloody over the places his uncle hit him. Uncle Vernon dragged him towards the stairs and pushed him into the cupboard under it. Which was where Harry now was, loosing blood.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Severus was relaxing after a day of teaching dunderheads, over a cup of firewhiskey. _Ding,_ was the sound which alerted him someone wanting to go through the fireplace. The said fireplace was turning red and green every second. Severus gave in, Albus's head appeared. "Can I come through?"

"Yes." Severus's mind spun into action, why was the headmaster here?

The fireplace turned green and the headmaster was in sight, he casted a few spells which cleaned the soot off him. "Now, Severus, I have a favour for you."

"What is it?" Ugh, this mysteriousness was too hard to figure out.

"Young Harry needs a guardian. I want you to pick him up and deal with him."

******HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Albus looked carefully at the young potions master, his face turned into disgust, his eyes turned to hatred before reappearing blank. "You want _me _to look after Potter's child?" Maybe it wasn't that good of an idea, but Severus was the ideal one.

"Yes, now my boy, can you do that."

"But... B-But." Now that was a first, Severus unable to say anything, if you asked a student in his house, well any house, any former students, they would have accused Albus of saying it, even suggesting it.

"Yes, he's at 4 Privet Drive, I trust you know where that is, and good luck, and good-bye, my boy." Before the potion master could do anything, Albus took some floo powder and threw it at his feet and said it in a clear voice. "My office." Albus breathed into the familiar spinning, once he the dizziness stopped, he was in his office.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

How could the headmaster ever to this to him, fumed Severus, the brat-who-lived must be such a spoiled prince, how on earth did he land himself on Severus? Well if the headmaster is ordering him like this, he would make the brat-who-lived-to-make-Severus-his guardian's life hell. He would have to plot this later, for now Severus had to get the brat here. Severus walked to the still working fireplace and took some floo powder and said. "The three broomsticks." A few seconds later he arrived in the darkly lit pub. Severus transfigured his robes into muggle clothes, he was disgusted to have to wear muggle clothes, however he had to blend in. He then placed a glamour on his wand to look like a silver cane. Once doing so, Severus apparated near the brat's uncle's home. Severus saw identical houses, the only difference were the black numbers which were hung near the door. Severus walked up to the door and politely, well as politely as he could, knocked on the door three times.

He heard a booming voice shouting, "BOY, GET THE DOOR." and then came a smaller voice.

"He's locked up in the cupboard remember, dad?"

"Well get the door, Dudders." The louder voice said.

"But-that's the freak's job."

"Just get the door."

A herd of elephants could be heard coming towards Severus, finally the door opened. "What can I do for you, sir?" A fat, chubby child showed up.

"I'm here to get Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter?" Confusness could be heard. "Dad, he's here for Harry Potter."

"Who?" The loud voice was heard again. A few herds of elephants sounded like they were coming towards Severus. A huge, fat man whose face was turning red appeared.

"I'm here to get Harry Potter." Severus repeated, his patience was disappearing.

"There's no Harry Potter here." The huge man stated, then tried to slammed the door close, Severus quickly placed one foot to stop the door from closing.

"I'm sure there is, I heard you say there was."

"You're one of those freaks." The man raised one of his chubby fingers and pointed at him accusingly. Severus pushed him away and looked at the surroundings, he headed towards the stairs where he spotted locks locking the door.

"Alohomora." Severus whispered towards the locks, click, that was all it needed, Severus peered into the small, dark cupboard, he saw a few drawings which had a motorcycle and a few random things, the most important thing he found was a scribbled writing of 'Harry's Room.' Severus saw a tiny, unconscious figure huddled in the corner, covered in blood, he looked closely, this person had dark, messy hair, a trademark of Potter.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm done with this chapter, for now. 1, 200 words around, a record for me. I never knew it was this hard, so you long - chapter writers, I congratulate you. I haven't proofread this, please tell me if there's any errors (I know there's loads) and I will change it, please write a review, even if it's just Hi... Well thanks. My summer hoildays will end soon... Sad... :'(

BOLUATCOKUJTAOCUKTB!J

Try and figure that out.


	2. Chapter 2

**What If? **By BlackJackBJ

**Summary: **What if Harry left the Dursley's care when he was 10? What if Dumbledore knew of the abuses Harry has? What if Dumbledore assigned another guardian for Harry? What if this new guardian is Severus Snape, the worst, potion master at Hogwarts?

**Rated:**T

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, nor will ever be, at least I don't think so. N0T M1N3

**A/N: **I'll try to change as many mistakes as possible, but anyways, thanks for all the reviews and whom ever that has favorited or followed this story. I'm glad to whomever who likes this, I'll try to continue it. I haven't proofread the last chapter and this one either, please tell me if there's any mistakes. I'm pretty sure 'magicked' is not a word, or is it? Ugh... I'm confusing myself. Anyways tell me, thanks.

* * *

_"Alohomora." Severus whispered towards the locks, click, that was all it needed, Severus peered into the small, dark cupboard, he saw a few drawings which had a motorcycle and a few random things, the most important thing he found was a scribbled writing of 'Harry's Room.' Severus saw a tiny, unconscious figure huddled in the corner, covered in blood, he looked closely, this person had dark, messy hair, a trademark of Potter._

Severus stared at the blood-covered boy, feeling it wasn't possible this was Potter. Severus grabbed him and apparated to his quarters at Hogwarts, the familiar color of green and silver was everywhere, his feet stepped on stone which was lightly heated by the fireplace. Severus walked towards the corridor, where he went into the 2nd room. Severus placed the brat as gently as possible onto the black, soft, silk bed. Severus did some monitoring spells before leaving, he went to the fireplace. "Poppy? Come here." Severus started pacing around, back and forth, back and forth. A few minutes later, Poppy came out of the fireplace, she magicked the soot away.

"Severus, what's wrong?" Severus could feel the uncomfort in her voice.

"The boy it is."

"What boy?"

"Potter." Severus gave her his best glare, his patience was going down and his anger was appearing.

"Where is he?"

"In the 2nd room to the left." Severus spat out, Poppy moved towards the destination Severus had told her, she opened the door.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Poppy opened the door, she looked into the dark room, it was dimly lit. On the black bed was a figure which looked around 8, but most importantly, the child had blood on him. Poppy quickly did some healing spells. The said child started to thrash around, as he came round. "Severus, please get some calming draught." Poppy called towards the door. Minutes ticked by, Severus strolled in, once again in black, billowing robes, he angrily passed the potion towards Poppy. Poppy magicked the potion into the child's throat, a few seconds passed, and the child stopped thrashing around. Poppy carefully examined the child, he had messy, black hair like the child's father, James. But the child had his mother's eyes, green, avada kedrava eyes. Poppy reached her hand carefully towards the child, he flinched heavily and Poppy stopped. "Severus, he will be fine in a day or two that is the physical side." Poppy stopped dead and let it trail off, she knew the child, Potter-no Harry would have to drink many disgusting, gross potions, however the pitiless which she was feeling now wouldn't help. "Severus? Can we talk outside?" The man in question grunted slightly giving a small nod indicating yes.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Severus headed towards the cushioned, dark, green armchair. He sat down feeling slightly guilty, he knew now, Potter wasn't the royal prince after all instead Potter was an abused child, either way Potter could still be very ignorant and bossy and, and anything like the senior Potter. Severus coughed a few times wishing Poppy would start the conversation, he wanted it to end quickly, he needed to think, he needed to be alone. "You have to take it slowly, you of all people should know about an abused child." Well, thanks so much for reminding me, Severus wanted to say that to her but of course he didn't, instead he answered with a simple,

"Yes." Severus knew from experience how fragile one could be, he had been one. Poppy knew all his dark secrets and past, she was the one who treated him after death eater meetings, where he had been cursed several times, and when he was a student and Father, no not even father, The Monster had beaten him a few times. Fath-Monster had wanted to beat his magic out, he didn't like anything about magic. Muggles had killed wizards in the past, burned them, he recalled from his useless, history of magic book, that stupid ghost couldn't teach anything. Why Albus didn't sack him, Severus had no clue. Anyways, Fa-Monster had tried to beat it out of him, Severus thought this was the case with the brat-who-lived-to-land-himself-in-Severus's-care.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"He needs to grow faster, he's way too short currently and looks like a 8-year-old, we can do that with potions," Poppy mentally ticked off her checklist. "He needs to have more food in him, start with liquids and then slowly let him have more. And be careful with his emotional feelings, you have to always reassure him," Poppy noticed Severus seemed to be in deep thought. "Reassure him, you get it?" Severus snapped his head up instantly.

"Yes." Severus sent a glare at Poppy.

"Well I'll be off, I'll send you the list of potions you will give him and when later, good-bye." Poppy headed towards the door, leaving Severus in a dazzled mood.

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter is a bit shorter than the last. Thanks everyone who has spent the time to read this fanfic, I really hope you like it. I'm not one to write long chapters, so I'm terribly sorry. My summer holidays has come to a offical end, school is here! I really wish we start school on September the first...

JCBEKBCOATJCKECBAOLTB

Try and figure that one out. (It's a bit more confusing - I think.)

~ BlackJackBJ Out.


	3. Chapter 3

**What if? **By BlackJackBJ

**Summary: **What if Harry left the Dursley's care when he was 10? What if Dumbledore knew of the abuses Harry has? What if Dumbledore assigned another guardian for Harry? What if this new guardian is Severus Snape, the worst, potion master at Hogwarts?

**Rated:**T

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, nor will it ever be, I'm serious. straight face. :/ . Uh well, I'll get over it, one day, maybe not today, but a day sooner or later.

**A/N: **I'm terribly sorry, for not updating soon. But as I said, school has started. I can't update every day, never did I do that, or did I? I don't think so. This chapter will be a bit shorter, I'm very sorry. I'll try to update by 2 weeks, you'll thinking where's 1 week gone... Well, I need to do my homework and I'm working on these chapters slowly. Hopefully I can update by than, it'll probably be earlier. But I can't promise.

* * *

_"He needs to grow faster, he's way too short currently and looks like a 8-year-old, we can do that with potions," Poppy mentally ticked off her checklist. "He needs to have more food in him, start with liquids and then slowly let him have more. And be careful with his emotional feelings, you have to always reassure him," Poppy noticed Severus seemed to be in deep thought. "Reassure him, you get it?" Severus snapped his head up instantly._

_"Yes." Severus sent a glare at Poppy._

_"Well I'll be off, I'll send you the list of potions you will give him and when later, good-bye." Poppy headed towards the door, leaving Severus in a dazzled mood._

Before Severus realized, Poppy had left him _alone _with Potter, Potter of all people, it must be Potter. Severus hated to admit it but he didn't know what to do with a fragile child, he wasn't one for comforting. Tt was usually people running away from him instead of the other way around. He didn't have the patience neither would he ever admit it to anyone, he had a very bad temper, Severus hated it, it reminded him of his father. Severus realized nothing would happen whilst he was thinking, nobody would be comforting Potter right now. Severus slowly stood up and dragged himself towards the bedroom where Potter was. He signed before knocking three times on the door. Severus heard a small whimper and he went in.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry woke to the dark room, he was on a bed, he was on a bed, he immediately flung himself to the floor. His uncle would kill him, if he found out; he couldn't remember where he was. Harry heard a few knocks on the door, it echoed softly around the room, this was it, his uncle would kill him now, Harry let out a soft whimper before remembering his uncle didn't like it when he did that, Harry immediately stopped. The door slowly creaked open, a tall, unfamiliar figure walked through. Harry thought and thought, and quickly said an apology.

"I-I d-don't r-rem-mem-mber h-how I-I g-got here." Harry stammered out.

"Pardon me."

"Idon'trememerhowIgothere." Harry quickly said.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

The brat couldn't possibly think Severus would understand what the brat said. Severus refocused on the words again, it was something like Don't remember how go there. He tried to figure out what Potter was saying, Potter must have said he didn't remember how he got here. "Well thanks for stating the obvious, you were of course unconscious." Severus stated sarcastically.

"I-I... W-wh-hy a-am I-I h-he-er-re?" The brat flinched and lowered his head even further down, did the brat always have to do that? He was just trying to annoy Severus like his stupid, blasted father. And even worse, from the data Severus's collected whilst Potter was here, he couldn't stop s-stammering in his sentence.

"Stop it." Severus snapped and gave the brat-who-lived a glare which would make even the dark lord hide. The blasted son of his worst tormentor flinched again."

"I-I'm s-sorry foraskingaquestion." Why in Merlin's name would the brat make it so hard for Severus to even understand for sentence of what the brat was saying.

"You're still doing it, stop it. For Merlin's sake, stop stammering."

"Y-yes S-sir." Even after telling him to stop it, the brat wouldn't just like his aggorant father. "I-I mean Yes Sir." That was a bit better, Severus guessed, it was at least a bit more understandable. Potter's stomach growled slightly, Severus realized it was late and they should have dinner.

"Do you want dinner?"

"Yes-yes sir." The brat said quickly.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

_"Do you want dinner?" _Yes he did. Harry quickly said.

"Yes." Then quickly made it sound like yes-yes sir.

"Do you want to have it here or in the dining room or even the kitchen." Why was this stranger asking him if he wanted here or in what? Dining hall he thought. It must be one of those games, he said yes and they would say too bad. Dudders always did that, he would offer him candy and waited till Harry said yes, then say too bad and scream Harry was stealing his things.

"Yes sir." Harry whispered softly, hoping this stranger would really give it to him.

"Snap." The stranger said, _'pop'_ and a creature wearing a pillowcase with an S symbol appeared.

"Yes, Master Snape? Who is this?"

"This is Potter, Harry Potter. You will treat him the same as me at the current point." The stranger stopped and sneered before continuing. "Send dinner up here."

"Yes Master Snape, Snap will bring dinner to Master Snape and Master Potter." Master Potter? _Master?_ What on earth is going on here? Harry thought carefully. A few minutes passed and two trays popped up, it had steak and some rice with mashed potatoes. The stranger-Master Snape? passed one of the trays to him. Harry studied Master Snape carefully.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Severus passed a tray to Potter before proceding to his own, he picked up a fork and started eating, he noticed Potter staring at him, Potter hadn't touched his fork yet. "Eat. What are you waiting for?" Severus snapped at the brat.

"N-no-oth-hi-ing S-sir." The brat was back to his stammerings again, however Potter had at least started to eat.

* * *

**A/N: **Well maybe not too short and not too long, 700 words around I think, the story I mean. Please tell me if I have any mistakes, thanks. Well, the thing I asked you, it meant BlackJackBJ To Be C. It will be continued no matter how long I use. As I said, the next update should be up by 2 weeks later... I will try to update soon, once I get use to my schedule of going back to school that is. New school year, harder and more homework...

Have a nice summer while you have it, or if you are also back at school, good luck with homework, grades, etc.

~ BlackJackBJ Out.

B|4CkJ4CKBJ 0UT.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**What if? **By BlackJackBJ

**Summary: **What if Harry left the Dursley's care when he was 10? What if Dumbledore knew of the abuses Harry has? What if Dumbledore assigned another guardian for Harry? What if this new guardian is Severus Snape, the worst, potion master at Hogwarts?

**Rated:**T

**Disclaimer: **I hate doing disclaimers, it's called a disclaimer, which logically means it's not mine. Disclaimers remind me it's not mine...

**A/N: **Okay, I was exaggerating about the time limit, I was just saying a random time. Just in case I forget to type a chapter up. But anyways, mind posting a review? It's just a button, even if it's just hi, I want to know how this story is to you. This is a very short chapter I'm really, really sorry, but remember I posted this just 2 days after instead of 2 weeks... If you want a longer chapter tell me... But I would need more time.

* * *

_Severus passed a tray to Potter before proceeding to his own, he picked up a fork and started eating, he noticed Potter staring at him, Potter hadn't touched his fork yet. "Eat. What are you waiting for?" Severus snapped at the brat._

_"N-no-oth-hi-ing S-sir." The brat was back to his stammering again, however Potter had at least started to eat._

Harry was back in his room, wait his room? Harry sat on the bed thinking, who was this man, he knew his name was Master Snape, but why would he be so nice to Harry? The Dursley's weren't, and they shared the same blood, what about this man? Harry realized he was on the bed and quickly slammed himself to the floor. Seconds later, there was a knock on the door, Harry didn't do anything, and the familiar man walked in. Master Snape signed, Harry wondered what he did wrong, but of course everything he did, he did it wrong. "Potter, please go to bed." What? Go to bed? Harry quickly stood up and went to the bed but didn't sit in it. The man signed again, before gently pushing Harry onto the bed and tucked him in.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

There was a thump which made Severus snap out of his thoughts, Severus crossed the distance towards Potter's new room. Severus knocked on the door, waiting for a small 'come in'. But it never came, Severus slowly pushed the door open and walked in. Severus signed, Potter was on the floor again. As politely as Severus ever could he said "Potter, please go to bed." Severus watched as the brat stood up and walked towards the bed, the brat must have thought it was funny to not go to bed. Severus signed again, and pushed the brat-who-lived-to-think-it-was-very-funny-to-not-go-to-bed. Severus then proceeded to tuck the brat in, before turning around and pushing the door open, he heard a small whisper.

"G-goodnight S-sir,"

Severus waited untill the door closed before slowly saying. "Goodnight Harry." If any person who was within a meter away would swear they didn't hear it.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

In another part of the castle, an old coot was pacing in his office, thinking what else could go wrong. The old coot's name was Albus Dumbledore. Albus was thinking and thinking how to break the news to Harry and most importantly Severus. The news which Lily had told Albus before she died, Albus didn't know what to do, he regretted loads of things, his sister's death. Severus's treatment, his mistake in putting Harry in the Dursley's care. And more. Albus decided on letting the 2 build a relationship before telling them the news. If the last thing Albus did before he died was that, he would do it, he needed both of them to know this piece of information, he couldn't let them die before they didn't know this. He couldn't and he wouldn't, he swore it. Severus Tobias Snape and Harry James Potter would know this before they and Albus Dumbledore died.

* * *

**A/N:** As I said, I'm really sorry, this is only like 450 words? The next chapter I'll do more, hopefully, still can't promise, I'll try and update within the next few weeks... Please just give me a review... It would encourage me to update quicker...

Have a nice weekend, enjoy your hoildays while you have it... Homework, homework and homework... Jobs, Grades, Homework... Are coming, well maybe.

~B|4CKJ4CKBJ 0UT

✧вℓα¢кנα¢квנ✧


	5. Chapter 5

**What if? **By BlackJackBJ

**Summary: **What if Harry left the Dursley's care when he was 10? What if Dumbledore knew of the abuses Harry has? What if Dumbledore assigned another guardian for Harry? What if this new guardian is Severus Snape, the worst, potion master at Hogwarts?

**Rated:**T

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimers, Disclaimers and more disclaimers. You know what that means? This is another disclaimer!

**A/N: **Ah... Lovely sunlight. I was also again exaggerating about the time limit, you should get it by now, my time limits are just the deadline, and the deadline is the final deadline, incase I forgot. This is going to be a short chapter... Why do I always say short chapters? Long chapters or do you prefer short ones? Tell me. Please just give me a review, even if it's just Hi.

* * *

_In another part of the castle, an old coot was pacing in his office, thinking what else could go wrong. The old coot's name was Albus Dumbledore. Albus was thinking and thinking how to break the news to Harry and most importantly Severus. The news which Lily had told Albus before she died, Albus didn't know what to do, he regretted loads of things, his sister's death. Severus's treatment, his mistake in putting Harry in the Dursley's care. And more. Albus decided on letting the 2 build a relationship before telling them the news. If the last thing Albus did before he died was that, he would do it, he needed both of them to know this piece of information, he couldn't let them die before they didn't know this. He couldn't and he wouldn't, he swore it. Severus Tobias Snape and Harry James Potter would know this before they and Albus Dumbledore died._

Severus woke up to a scream coming from... from... Severus slid out of the bed rushed to the door opened it and rushed towards Potter's room and slammed the door open. Severus saw Potter thrashing about screaming at the top of his voice. "Potter... Potter." Severus softly said to Potter. "Potter? _Harry?_" Harry started to stir. "_Harry_, wake up, it's only a nightmare. Please." Potter's eyes opened, and he jumped into Severus and pulled Severus into a hug. Severus felt a small tingle of warmth, and put his hands on to Harry's back and rubbed circles. And slowly mumbled, "It's only a nightmare, you're all right." Severus slowly soothed Harry.

* * *

_There was a scream coming from downstairs, and then a red-headed woman came into view. Harry made out the words. "Harry, it's all right. I'll protect you no matter what, believe me, mummy will protect you." Suddenly, the door exploded and an ugly, man with a slit of nose appeared. The man laughed, and said._

_"I only want the child, move away; you don't have to be killed."_

_"No... I will never, I will die before I let you touch Harry." Mummy spat towards the man. Harry sensed his mummy was feeling uncomfortable, mummy was standing over him with her arms out, blocking out some of the view of the ugly man._

_"Stupid girl," The man mumbled out something else, Harry couldn't make out. And a green light came from the stick the man was holding, and mummy fell to the floor. The ugly man pulled mummy out of the side. Harry knew this man was not nice, Harry heard the man mumbled something else, and then another green light came from the stick and the pain burst out._

Harry opened his eyes, trying to remember where he was, he spotted Master Snape saying something and something Harry would never do if he was fully awake at the moment, and he hugged Master Snape. Harry felt Master Snape's arms wrapped around him, and slowly rubbed circles on Harry's back, Master Snape was saying. "It's only a nightmare." Harry had never experienced anyone who cared for him, and he was always alone when he had one of these nightmares. Harry slowly closed his eyes.

* * *

Severus watched as Harry closed his eyes and fell asleep, Severus slowly lowered Harry back to his bed, he would never admit it to anyone but he had called 'Potter' 'Harry'. Something he would never do if Potter didn't have a nightmare. But instead of going back to his own bedroom, Severus pulled out a chair carefully, making sure not to make any sounds to wake Potter, and sat in it. Severus slowly drifted off to sleep.

**TIMESKIP... TIMESKIP... TIMESKIP... TIMESKIP...**

Sunlight shined into Severus's eyes, as he stirred, Severus felt very stiff and stood up, instead of him lying down on his bed, and he had been sitting on a chair which was not even in his bedroom. Severus recalled what had happened late last night or early this morning and groaned. Severus looked towards where he thought Potter would be, indeed Potter was still asleep. Hoping he had not woken Potter, Severus slowly walked towards the door and silently left.

* * *

**A/N: **As I said before, this is really one of the short chapters, it's only 530 something words, anways I'll try and update soon, it'll probably not be 2 weeks later, but I still can't promise. Please give me a review and tell me any mistakes I made or any suggesting or questions, I'll try and reply. Thanks.

тнαикѕ fσя αℓℓ тнσѕє ωнσ яєνιєωє∂, fανσυяιтє∂ αи∂ fσℓℓσωє∂. ρℓєαѕє gινє мє α яєνιєω. τψ.

~B|4CKJ4CKBJ 0UT

✧вℓα¢кנα¢квנ✧


	6. Chapter 6

**What if? **By BlackJackBJ

**Summary: **What if Harry left the Dursley's care when he was 10? What if Dumbledore knew of the abuses Harry has? What if Dumbledore assigned another guardian for Harry? What if this new guardian is Severus Snape, the worst, potion master at Hogwarts?

**Rated:**T

**Disclaimer: **Ah... remember where we are? What site we are on? Oh yes, you do. It's called , it's already in the name, 'fanfiction' which means fan's fiction. So of course this is not mine.

**A/N: **I'm back! When did I post the last one? 2 days before? My homework is starting pile up, well slightly more, but I will continue, I will try my best to update as much as possible, and I once again thank all those who has reviewed, favourited, followed, looked at my fanfiction. I'm pretty proud of my self, but I know one of you readers is going to be like, I've got more than that! But for me this is an improvement, I'm just a child, I probably is younger than most of you guys... Ignore what I just said... It was a whole load of rubbish, I'm just getting annoyed... Not at you. But please tell me if I made any mistakes, plenty I know, but I just need it to be pointed out. I'm average kid, and I'm not that good at grammar and spelling. And for those who like long chapters, I'm sorry to disappoint you. Please tell me if I should go faster...

* * *

_Sunlight shined into Severus's eyes, as he stirred, Severus felt very stiff and stood up, instead of him lying down on his bed, and he had been sitting on a chair which was not even in his bedroom. Severus recalled what had happened late last night or early this morning and groaned. Severus looked towards where he thought Potter would be, indeed Potter was still asleep. Hoping he had not woken Potter, Severus slowly walked towards the door and silently left._

Harry opened his eyes, he saw the white ceiling, and shook his head, trying to wake up properly. Harry suddenly remembered what had happened yesterday, he groaned, how could he have woken up Master Snape? unbelievable, he shouldn't have a nightmare. But Master Snape had comforted him, not like the Dursley's. Harry slowly got up and went towards the bathroom to change into his usual clothes, he looked around for his clothes but didn't see any. Master Snape poked his head around the door. And said "Potter, I brought you some clothes." And Master Snape sat down the bag he was holding. Harry felt a pang of happiness, no one had bought him anything. "When you're done cleaning up, come downstairs for breakfast." Master Snape left. Harry reached out for the bag of clothes and changed into them, it was some strange robes, he had seen Master Snape wore before. After he had finished, Harry slowly went down towards where he thought was the kitchen, in the room, he saw a small, round table filled with dishes, bacon, egg, toast, jam, and so on. Harry had never seen that much for 1 person before.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Severus saw Potter enter the kitchen, Severus was sat at the table, reading the daily prophet. Severus slowly turned the page, but still Potter had not moved yet. Severus signed to himself. "Potter, come over and eat breakfast." And the tiny response was again stuttered.

"Y-Yes _S-Sir._" This is was going to be another future problem, Severus promised to himself, he would make sure Potter would not stutter in his presence. And Potter would live up to the expectation. For now, Potter had moved and sat down at the chair opposite him. Severus took a bit of small portion of the food on to his own plate, and slowly forked a piece of bacon into his mouth, usually Severus would have to be in the great hall eating breakfast for whatever crazy rule, a crazy headmaster had made. However, Albus had let Severus off Severus's whole month of class, as Albus needed to make sure his _lovely, golden _boy had got used to the new schedule. Severus took a sip of freshly made coffee, he noticed Potter hadn't taken any food yet. Severus signed again, another future problem. Severus took Potter's plate and slowly filled it with a small portion of every food. Severus then proceeded to take Potter's cup and poured pumpkin juice into it.

"Eat up, Potter."

"Y-Yes Sir." Potter slowly picked up his fork and quickly ate all the food on it, seeming like he wouldn't get any food for another few days. If there wasn't enough proof for abuse, now would be the time it was confirmed.

"What do you want to do today?"

Silence.

Severus patiently repeated the question. "What do _you_ want to do today?"

_Silence. _Suddenly, Potter shrugged his shoulders.

"Verbal answer."

"I-I d-don-n't k-kn-now." Severus regretted asking for a verbal answer, maybe a non-verbal answer would have been easier to understand, with the stutter and all, Severus had a hard time understanding what Potter was trying to say.

* * *

**A/N: **A short chapter as I said. 520 words around only. But well... I'll try and update again on the weekend, the main word is? **_Try._**Don't expect anything, don't be disappointed, even if you wouldn't be. But uh... Read and review, I guess?

тнαикѕ fσя αℓℓ тнσѕє ωнσ яєνιєωє∂, fανσυяιтє∂ αи∂ fσℓℓσωє∂. ρℓєαѕє gινє мє α яєνιєω. τψ. нανє fυи яєα∂ιиg!

~B|4CKJ4CKBJ 0UT

✧вℓα¢кנα¢квנ✧


	7. Chapter 7

**What if? **By BlackJackBJ

**Summary: **What if Harry left the Dursley's care when he was 10? What if Dumbledore knew of the abuses Harry has? What if Dumbledore assigned another guardian for Harry? What if this new guardian is Severus Snape, the worst, potion master at Hogwarts?

**Rated:**T

**Disclaimer:** Uh... I present you... **DISCLAIMERS! **Interesting topic don't you think. (_Not. My point, it's a disclaimer, that's it._)

**A/N: **Okay, so maybe I didn't update another one last week... I'm trying to write a longer chapter, give me some time. Weekends are to relax and read, retreat into your room and ... r-... do your r-homework. (Well, RRRH... Read, review and read again Harry Potter.)

* * *

_"I-I d-don-n't k-kn-now." Severus regretted asking for a verbal answer, maybe a non-verbal answer would have been easier to understand, with the stutter and all, Severus had a hard time understanding what Potter was trying to say._

On August 31st 1991. In a unplottable castle, where muggles could not find, in a room in the dungeons, a boy with messy black hair and bright emerald eyes, and an older man with greasy, wavy hair and dark, hollow, black eyes, were arguing. The argument was totally pointless, the boy was trying to find everything he needed, whilst the man was telling the boy he could always come back and get it. However both was too stubborn to admit they were wrong, a year ago both did not even know each other, now they had a better relationship. Well anyways, the man's name is Severus Tobias Snape whilst the boy's name is Harry Jarus Potter-Snape. Half a year ago, at Christmas, they did a blood adoption to make Harry, Severus's son. They had both agreed on changing Harry's middle and last name, Harry's middle name was made out of both **Ja**mes Potter and Seve**rus**'s name, _that is if you haven't guessed it which you probably have, _and the last name they had added Severus's family name 'Snape' onto it, to prove Harry was Severus's son in both blood and name.

Severus was having a 'calm' discussion; he was of course trying to prove his point. Severus's must have been very annoying, when finally Harry gave in and 'admitted defeat'. Severus was thinking about how he had ever lived without the boy a year ago, the boy was bright, cheerful, well after he trusted Severus, and not at all like his so _wonderful _father who had so _helpfully _helped him, Potter. A voice nudged him out of his thoughts, "Dad, which house do you think I'll get into?"

Which house would Harry get into? Probably Ravenclaw, maybe Gryffindor, and Severus hated to admit but he did not want Harry in his house, there were too many enemies and people who would use him. "Ah... Of course you will get into Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, I'm so sure of it."

"Would you hate me, if I went into Gryffindor?" Merlin! No! Gryffindor maybe stupid dunderheads who had no brain, but no he could not be that biased, he had to see the individuals as one itself. He would try, he promised. This was _his _son, we were talking about, his, his son.

"No, I wouldn't hate you no matter what you do, even if it that is hanging Albus upside down in mid-air, while stealing all his so _precious _lemon drops, and destroying Albus's office." Actually, maybe Severus wanted to do that for Albus being such a secretive person, and never telling anyone his plans which could depend on their lives. But, Severus wouldn't do that, Albus was the one who had made Severus take care of Harry, but if he had to do this again, he would never change it, no matter what, even if he had to do it a million times, every single time, it would be the same. No, he wouldn't change it. Albus did take some credit in that.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

The next day, instead of another argument and instead of the strange, usual rush on September the first in most households, Harry and Severus were calmly eating breakfast.

"Dad? When are we going to the platform?"

"At 10."

"Okay."

At 10, Severus and Harry took Harry's trunk into the living room where there was a fireplace. "Now, you must say very clearly, 'Platform 3/4, King's Cross', you got it?"

"Dad! I've done it many times." Severus reached out and ruffled Harry's hair. "Hey!" Harry slapped playfully Severus's hand.

"We should head there, you go first."

Harry said in a clear voice, "Platform 3/4, King's Cross." And disappeared into the green flames, leaving Severus alone.

"Platform 3/4, King's Cross." Severus held Harry's trunk and disappeared into the flames. Severus spotted Harry and with a swish of his wand, soot and dust disappeared. Harry was gaping at the train, the Hogwarts train was still as impressive as when Severus was there. It was bright red, and very long with steam coming out. "Harry, we should find an empty cabin." Harry snapped out of whatever he was thinking, and Severus lead him to one of the empty cabin, Severus lifted the trunk onto the trunk compartment and sat down, Harry followed. "Now be good, okay? I'll also be here with you but I'll be under a disillusion charm, it's shocking what some say about me."

There came the small reply, "'Kay." Severus casted the disillusion charm and felt the feeling of being splattered by a rotten egg, it meant he was now under the charm. Minutes past, and the cabin door was slowly opened,

"C-can I sit here?"

"Sure."

"I-I'm Neville Longbottem."

"I'm Harry, pleasure to meet you." Severus was thankful he had taught Harry some manners. The boy, Longbottem, Frank and Alice Longbottem's son probably, took a book out of his trunk, Severus used his eagle eyes, it read 100 magical plants and where to find them, he must love herbology.

An hour passed, but still both Longbottem and Harry was reading furiously, the only difference was Harry reading a potions book and Longbottem a Herbolgy. The cabin door opened again and Draco, Severus's godson, and those 2 big 'bodyguards', Crabbe and Goyle came through. "I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Harry Potter, this is Neville Longbottem." Harry introduced.

"Famous boy-who-lived?" Why did Draco have to annoy Harry, couldn't Draco just leave them alone?

There was no reply, it seemed like Harry had just when back to his book.

"I asked you a question."

"It seems like a statement, and please leave this cabin."

"You-You." Draco's face turned red, and Draco took out his wand ready to hex them. In return, Harry also took out his wand. "_Expelliarmus." __  
_

"_Protego._" Severus was again thankful he had taught Harry some defence. "_ACCIO." _And at last thought maybe some offence too. Harry's spell was on task, and Draco's wand flew towards Harry's hand, Harry easily caught it. "Now, get out." Harry threw Draco's wand out of the cabin, Draco quickly scrambled outside to get back his wand, he was followed by his two _'friends'_, Harry slammed the cabin door._  
_

There wasn't any more activities, until the speaker said, "Please leave your luggage in your cabins and go outside." Severus quickly got out and headed towards the great hall with a shortcut after reassuring himself that Harry had got out fine. Severus entered and took a seat at the teacher's table in his usual seat, students piled in and went to their respected house tables. A few minutes past, and Minerva and the first years walked through the doors.

The hat which was on the stool, quickly opened his mouth and sang,

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_  
_I'll eat myself if you can find_  
_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_So try me on and I will tell you_  
_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_if you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folks use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap! "_

_~(Harry Potter and the sorcerer's stone hat song (1991)) _

The sorting hat bowed towards the professors then towards all of the four house tables, Minerva took out a scroll and started the sorting, "Abbott, Hannah." The girl walked up to the sorting hat and placed it on, it shouted

"HUFFLEPUFF." The table in the middle clapped and cheered.

"Bones, Susan." Again it repeated.

"HUFFLEPUFF."

"Boot, Terry."

"RAVENCLAW." This time another table in the middle clapped.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy."

"RAVENCLAW."

"Brown, Lavender."

"GRYFFINDOR." A griffin.

"Bulstrode, Millicent."

"SLYTHERIN." Finally a snake.

"Michael, Corner."

"RAVENCLAW." Another Raven, that's 3 including him for now.

"Cornfoot, Stephen."

"RAVENCLAW." 4 Ravens.

"Coyle, Gregory."

"SLYTHERIN." A snake? Disgrace.

"Crabbe, Vincent." The other body guard.

"SLYTHERIN." Another Disgrace.

"Davis, Tracey."

"SLYTHERIN." Well loads of new snakes, 4.

"Entwhistle, Kelvin."

"RAVENCLAW."

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin."

"HUFFLEPUFF."

"Finnigan, Seasmus."

"GRYFFINDOR."

"Goldstein, Anothony."

"RAVENCLAW."

"Granger, Hermione."

"GRYFFINDOR." Hm.. She looked like she would be in Ravenclaw, maybe not.

"Greengrass, Daphne."

"SLYTHERIN."

"Hopkins, Wayne."

"HUFFLEPUFF."

"Jones, Megan."

"HUFFLEPUFF."

"Li, Sue."

"RAVENCLAW." How much longer to go?

"Longbottem, Neville."

"GRYFINDOR."

"MacDougal, Morag."

"RAVENCLAW."

"Macmillan, Ernie."

"HUFFLEPUFF."

"Malfoy, Draco." Ah... finally Draco.

"SLYTHERIN." Suprise, not.

"Nott, Theodore."

"SLYTHERIN."

"Patil, Padma."

"RAVENCLAW."

"Patil, Parvati."

"GRYFFINDOR."

"Parkinson, Pansy."

"SLYTHERIN."

"Potter, Harry."

Whispers could be heard, the boy who lived, this and that. But Severus didn't take any notice to the whispers, instead focused on his son. Harry strode confidently towards the hat and placed it on. A few minutes passed, and finally the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR." Severus was smiling proudly on the inside, on the outside he showed no emotion. But his eyes betrayed him, his eyes shining with proudness, Harry headed towards the table which was yelling, We got Potter. The sorting continued.

"Rivers, Oliver."

"HUFFLEPUFF."

"Smith, Zacharias."

"HUFFLEPUFF."

"Thomas, Dean."

"GRYFFINDOR."

"Turpin, Lisa."

"RAVENCLAW."

"Weasley, Ronald."

"GRYFFINDOR"

And finally, "Zabini, Blaise."

"SLYTHERIN."

Albus stood up and quickly said a few words, and food appeared, Severus watched Harry carefully, Harry was chatting to Longbottem and a few others whilst slowly eating the feast. After the main course, dessert appeared, students were grabbing, however Harry was slowly eating it, manners were very important. After every person had finished eating, Albus stood up again. "Now we have all been fed and watered, the forbidden forest is forbidden, of course," Albus dirrected this to the Weasley Twins. "Argus Flich reminds you all, their are now more forbidden objects, the lists can be assesable in your head of house's office. This year, there is another forbidden place, if you do not with to die painfully, I suggest you avoid going to the third - floor corridor. Now that's finished, let's sing the school song, pick a tune and start." Severus groaned mentally, Albus waved his wand and words appeared.

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
__Teach us something please,  
__Whether we be old and bald,  
__Or young with scabby knees,  
__Our heads could do with filling,  
__With some interesting stuff,  
__For now they're bare and full of air,  
__Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
__So teach us things worth knowing,  
__Bring back what we've forgot,  
__Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
__And learn until our brains all rot."_

The Weasley Twins was still singing a slow funeral march.

"Ah, that was music, now off you trot." Prefects lead the first years out, and that was the Sorting of 1991. The school year had begun.

* * *

**A/N: **All of the things you have seen in Sorcerer's Stone or Philosophy Stone, is from there. And I'm not too sure about the people, I'm sure some of them are in the wrong house / year, I only found it on a website. This is my longest chapter currently, I've spent doing the week doing this. So Read AND Review AND Read Harry Potter. Thanks.

~BlackJackBJ

✧вℓα¢кנα¢квנ✧


End file.
